Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-80.24.36.214-20170224201955/@comment-194.153.110.6-20170318152756
78.241.135.191 a écrit : Shishibukai n'est pas un grade de puissance, Garp a volontairement choisi de rester VA malgré les relances, il est connu de tous qu'il n'avait pas le niveau d'un VA et pour être Yonko il faut avoir des terres en plus de faire ses preuves, les terres de Big Mom ne vont pas automatiquement passer chez Capone s'il assasine Big Mom, elle vont plutôt être absorbées par les autres Yonkos et Barbe Noire a du faire ses preuves en battant l'équipage de Marco pour devenir Yonko. C’est bien beau de posséder un titre, le confirmer c’est mieux, beaucoup mieux. Ce n’est pas parce qu’une personne dit qu’il a lui ou son ami une ceinture de karaté qu'on va croire aveuglement que l'un ou l'autre à le niveau. Sans démonstration aucune confirmation. Les circonstances que tu cites encore une fois ça n'existe plus dans l'élite qui n'est composée que de combattants complets. Elite, si tu veux. Maintenant, donne- moi une preuve illustrée qu'on puisse confirmer que Snack vaut son titre. Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? As-tu vu le déroulement du combat Urouge vs Snack ? Où as-tu vu que Snack est complet ? Cracker a-t-il été complet face à Luffy ? Sans sa défense ultrasolide, le combat a changé, il n'a pas duré. Pour info, un combattant complet sait s’adapter quand il est en difficulté. Monet n'a à aucun moment vaincu Luffy quitte à faire des parallèles à tout va fais-en qui tiennent un minimum la route. Ok, mon exemple est imprécis, Monet n'a fait que le relaxer. Autre exemple, Caesar a couché Luffy, alors qu'il est physiquement plus puissant. Non mais premièrement Doflamingo n'a exactement dit ça, et deuxièmement la mauvaise foi ça suffit, Doflamingo CONNAIT le niveau de Vergo Tu joues avec les traductions pour te donner raison, ça ne marche pas. La forme change, mais le fond reste. Doflamingo a bien été trop confiant quant au pouvoir de Vergo. Version anglaise : his haki will completely black even your chapping ability !! ''You have no hope of matchin him in power either ! Version française : son haki peut même le protéger de ce pouvoir qu'est le tien !! '''QUe ce soit en force ou réputation, tu n'es rien comparé à Vergo.' Page suivante : Vergo est coupé en deux. Doflamingo affirmait que Law n’a aucune chance contre son pouvoir. Crier victoire trop tôt en ventant son pouvoir = surestimation. Donc,Si Doflamingo a surestimé le haki de Vergo, Big Mom a pu surestime le niveau Snack. Woaw ! C'est hallucinant de voir à quel point tu es buté ! '"C’est bien beau de posséder un titre, le confirmer c’est mieux, beaucoup mieux. Ce n’est pas parce qu’une personne dit qu’il a lui ou son ami une ceinture de karaté qu'on va croire aveuglement que l'un ou l'autre à le niveau. Sans démonstration aucune confirmation."' J'ai déjà donné tout les éléments, à savoir qu'il est un sweet commander donc que jusqu'à preuve du contraire tes théories sur Snack le canard boiteux c'est du vent, et que Brulée n'a pas jugé bon de le rabaisser en disant qu'il est le plus faible des 3 par exemple donc que tout tend à dire qu'il est au niveau des autres commandants d'élite. '"Elite, si tu veux. Maintenant, donne- moi une preuve illustrée qu'on puisse confirmer que Snack vaut son titre. Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? As-tu vu le déroulement du combat Urouge vs Snack ? Où as-tu vu que Snack est complet ?"' J'ai déjà donné tout les éléments. Et puis n'inverse pas les roles c'est à toi de prouver que Cracker n'est pas à la hauteur de son statut, chose dont tu es incapable car pure spéculation. '"Cracker a-t-il été complet face à Luffy ? Sans sa défense ultrasolide, le combat a changé, il n'a pas duré."' Cracker a massacré Luffy '''au combat' hors Gear 4, et lors de l'utilisation du Gear 4 il a adopté une position défensive avec des contre-attaques tout comme Doflamingo l'a fait. Il a le Haki, l'expérience et la maîtrise de son FdD. Tu choisis tout le temps des exemples foireux c'est malin. "Pour info, un combattant complet sait s’adapter quand il est en difficulté." C'est ce que Cracker a fait, Luffy normal => ultra offensif, Gear 3 => utilisation du bouclier => Luffy Gear 4 => défense/contre-attaque, il a su s'adapter à tout les modes de Luffy en plus de maîtriser à un très très haut niveau le Haki et son FdD, c'est un combattant complet CQFD. "Ok, mon exemple est imprécis, Monet n'a fait que le relaxer. Autre exemple, Caesar a couché Luffy, alors qu'il est physiquement plus puissant." Luffy s'est fait avoir parce qu'il était dissipé, Zoro l'a d'ailleurs rappelé à l'ordre. Encore une fois de telles situations chez l'élite ça n'existe pas, Marco même entravé de menottes en granit marin a su se débrouiller, il a même réussi à rester en vie malgré la défaite qu'il a subi face à Barbe Noire, ce que Urouge a également fait après Cracker. Luffy a d'ailleurs compris comment de défaire de l'asphyxie entre temps, la première fois il était juste un peu trop tête en l'air. "Tu joues avec les traductions pour te donner raison, ça ne marche pas. La forme change, mais le fond reste. Doflamingo a bien été trop confiant quant au pouvoir de Vergo." J' n'ai pas joué avec la traduction, je me suis juste contenté de citer les réelles paroles de Doflamingo. Déjà je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu forces car sur-estimer une capacité et une personne sur son niveau général c'est pas la même chose mais surtout Vergo fait définitivement parti du trio de tête de son équipage donc change de disque tu ne démontreras en aucun cas quoi que ce soit en faisant un parallèle entre Vergo et Snack. Et franchement je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps avec toi sur ce point car tu refuses d'enlever tes œillères. "Version française : son haki peut même le protéger de ce pouvoir qu'est le tien !!" Doflamingo n'avait aucune idée de l'évolution du pouvoir de Law, il s'est juste basé sur un feeling influencé par le bon vieux temps, celui où le pouvoir de Law n'était pas aussi puissant, la variante inconnue c'est Law pas Vergo, Doflamingo ne connaissait pas le réel niveau de Law, je répète Doflamingo ne connaissait pas le réel niveau de Law, je répète Doflamingo ne connaissait pas le réel niveau de Law donc maintenant ça suffit. "Donc,Si Doflamingo a surestimé le haki de Vergo, Big Mom a pu surestime le niveau Snack." Tu ramènes un niveau de Haki à un niveau général, mais bizarrement tu évites soigneusement de faire de parallèle entre Vergo l'As, alias l'élite de son équipage et Snack le sweet commander, alias l'élite de son équipage, c'est du joli tout ça !